Don't let me down
by Pitchoune NausS
Summary: OS, yaoi. Quand on cherche une personne qui se cherche encore elle-même, c'est difficile de se trouver.


**Bonjour les copains !  
**

Fic de (fin de) vacances ! Comment ça, je me trouve toujours des excuses pour publier ?

Mouif, je suis productive en ce moment, la lecture assidue de Candy l'Orny me motive, je me dis que j'aurai plus le temps d'ici peu de laisser mes doigts et mon imagination faire jou-jou avec mon clavier... Et puis, en ce moment, j'en ai besoin, ça défoule.

Sans compter le train en rentrant du Cantal, toute seule, qu'il fallait bien que je m'occupe, donc que j'ai encore commis une fanfic'. Navrée pour l'âme sensible à côté de moi dans le train qui zyeutait allégrement ce que j'écrivais, du haut de ses... 11, 12 ans ? Bref.

.

Passons aux choses sérieuses :

**Qu'est-ce j'ai pris à qui : **Le titre aux Beatles (idée de Candy) puisque je suis dans les histoires aux titres de chanson... et les personnages à Gundam & cie, comme d'hab'.

**Résu****mé** : Quand on cherche une personne qui se cherche encore elle-même, c'est difficile de se trouver.

**Merci** : à tous ceux qui me suivent et m'encouragent, c'est cool, merci à vous ! =) Et puis à Laurette la vachette qui me corrige et me conseille vaillamment =) Tous les hugs de 15 minutes imaginables même si on n'a pas de réconciliations à fêter ! Oui, on avait dit qu'on arrêtait V.V

**A cause** **de** : Du train. Sans doute un peu influencée par Naughty Luce aussi, sans que ce soit pareil (encore heureux). Parce que j'avais besoin de me défouler, et laisser mon cerveau dans mon ordi, c'est une façon comme une autre de le faire.

**Pour** : Candy l'Orny, parce qu'elle est elle. Calamithy, parce qu'elle est une autre elle, mais qu'elle est elle aussi. Et pour Naughty Luce parce que c'est comme ça.

.

Allez, bon lecturage les amis !

.

**Ah voui, Important pour la suite ! ''Se vuoi'' signifie ''si tu veux'' en Italien.**

* * *

**.**

**Don't let me down**

.

.

''Reste. Reste Duo, s'il te plait.''

_._

_Le dos nu qui se lève, caressé par la lumière de la nuit de la ville, pensait l'autre endormi.  
C'était pour ça qu'il s'en allait maintenant, d'ailleurs._

.

''Je dois y aller.''

''Tu pars plus tôt que d'habitude.''

''… Je dois partir dans une demi-heure maximum.''

''… Alors reste encore une demie-heure de plus.''

_._

_La main de celui qui est encore couché attrape la longue natte de l'autre, la laisse glisser entre ses doigts, caresse en même temps le dos. Comme le fait la lumière, songe-t-il._

.

''… Se vuoi.''

_._

_L'homme assis se retourne vers l'autre, laisse sa propre main errer sur ses pectoraux, descendre sur le nombril et joue avec ses doigts dans la fine toison naissante juste en dessous. Les ongles caressent l'élastique du boxer blanc, visible dans la lumière orange des lampadaires, là, dehors. Glissent en dessous. La main se fait entreprenante._

.

''Non, Duo. C'est pas pour ça que je veux que tu restes.''

''Oui mais moi, je suis là pour ça. Pas pour pioncer dans ton lit, pas pour jouer au Nounours. D'ailleurs arrête de me serrer dans tes bras comme ça. On sort pas ensemble.''

''Je le sais bien. C'est pas un critère pour dire qu'on est en couple, Duo. Tous ceux qui s'enlacent ne sortent pas ensemble. Et tous les couples ne s'enlacent pas quand ils dorment ensemble.''

''Les _coups_ ne dorment pas ensemble, Heero.''

''C'est simplement une façon de te remercier pour la soirée.''

''Si tu veux me remercier, dis-moi où je trouve de la bouffe dans ton appartement, ou alors prolonge-la, la soirée, au lieu de dormir. Comme un vrai coup, quoi. Pas comme l'homme dans un vieux couple qui s'endort comme un rustre après l'acte.''

''… Tu crois pas que tu me vois un peu trop souvent pour me dire que je ne suis qu'un coup ? Au moins un plan ? Un bon plan ? Autre chose ?''

''Ok, se vuoi, t'es aussi un collègue exécrable que je me rappelle même plus comment je suis tombé dans ton lit la première fois. Et, soit, t'es un plan régulier, mais un plan quand même. Après, libre à toi de faire une différence entre un coup et un plan. Un bon plan ? Je me fanerais pas 15 kilomètres de route à 1h00 du matin pour rentrer chez moi si ça valait pas le coup, mes soirées avec toi.''

''… C'est déjà ça.''

''C'est déjà trop, même. Je ne revois pas mes coups, normalement. Je les oublie.''

''Pas même les bons ?''

''Peu importe qu'ils soient bons ou pas.''

''Ah, encore un truc qui m'est spécifique alors. Je vais finir par me croire exceptionnel.''

''… Tu te crois déjà exceptionnel Heero. Et puis t'es mon collègue, je te vois tous les jours. Tu m'as harcelé jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de remettre le couvert.''

''Je te croyais plus résistant que ça à la pression : il m'a fallu à peine une semaine pour te faire craquer.''

''13 jours, Heero. Et c'était parce que même nos collègues avaient deviné qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et qu'ils posaient des questions. C'était contre ta parole que tu serais plus discret. Et ce sont les nerfs qui ont craqué, pas la volonté et encore moins les sentiments, puisqu'il n'y en a pas.''

''Et depuis quand le qu'en-dira-t-on te touche, Duo ?''

''… C'est pas le qu'en-dira-t-on. C'est le qu'en disent-ils ensuite à l'extérieur. T'as une image à maintenir indemne. Pour le QG, il fallait bien que t'arrêtes de t'afficher « grande folle ». On est en A/C 205, mais tout n'est pas encore bien accepté.''

''C'est gentil de te sacrifier sur l'autel de la luxure et de l'homosexualité, moi en Grand Prêtre, tout ça juste pour moi.''

''Pas pour toi, Heero. C'est pour le QG que j'ai fait ça. Arrête de te marrer.''

''On devrait quand même te remettre une médaille pour service rendu à la nation.''

''Mais oui, Yuy. On sait bien que la tienne, de médaille, tu l'as méritée.''

''Non mais je suis sérieux, avec ce que tu endures juste pour que l'image de Heero Yuy n'entache pas celle du QG.''

''Ah. Je me demandais quand est-ce que le Grand Heero Yuy reviendrait : le voilà.''

''… Quel Heero Yuy ?''

''Le méprisant, celui que je vois tous les jours au taf, qui pense qu'à lui et à sa petite gloire personnelle, qui n'oublie pas de la rappeler aux autres dès qu'il en a la possibilité. Ce Heero Yuy.''

''…''

''Quant à mes sacrifices, ce que j'endure, c'est clair que les discussions stériles à 1h du matin quand je pourrais bien tranquillement pioncer chez moi, ça va bien cinq minutes. Trêve de conneries, je me barre. Salut à toi, ô Heero Yuy, notre grand maître spirituel à tous.''

_._

_Un corps qui esquisse encore un mouvement vers le bord du grand grand lit, une main qui glisse sur un poignet._

.

''… Reste Duo, s'il te plait.''

''Crève. T'as beau ne pas le penser, je bosse moi aussi demain. Et j'ai pas un appart' de fonction à trois pas du QG, moi. Me suis pas assez sacrifié, certainement.''

''Si tu restais ici toute la nuit, ça poserait pas de problème.''

''… Y'a quoi que tu comprends pas dans « non » ? Y'a tellement personne qui te l'a dit jusqu'à maintenant que tu connais pas la signification ? Ou tu penses que t'es au-dessus du « non » du simple Duo Maxwell de base, toi le grand représentant de la paix dans l'univers ?''

''… Tu développes un complexe d'infériorité, Duo. Ça c'est ton problème, que je peux pas t'aider à régler. Je peux rien y faire.''

''Non Heero, y'a que quand je m'adresse à toi que je suis censé être obligé de prendre un ton révérencieux, ce que je refuse de faire. Mais là, vu que tu veux pas entendre ce que j'ai à dire autrement, faut bien que je me place quelque part où tu peux me voir. Quelque part près de ta semelle droite, quoi. Je dois t'être visible, vu que tu regardes tout et tout le monde de haut.''

''… Je t'ai jamais demandé d'utiliser un ton révérencieux avec moi. Je t'ai jamais considéré comme ça, Duo. Tu te descends tout seul, je n'y suis pour rien.''

''Ha ha, j'me marre. Bon, lâche-moi maintenant – lâche-moi physiquement – j'y vais, là.''

_._

_Des bras qui se resserrent autours d'une taille nue._

.

''Non.''

''… Yuy, bordel, dégage ! C'est quoi ton problème ?''

''A chaque fois que je veux te parler, tu te dérobes.''

''On a parlé. Ca fait une demie-heure qu'on parle pour ne rien dire. T'as atteint ton quota, maintenant je pars. Je me dérobes pas, je dois juste _partir._''

''Tu te dérobes pas en partant, tu te dérobes avec les mots. Tu te dérobes depuis le début de la conversation. Tu détournes le sujet dès que tu le peux.''

''… C'est faux. Je détourne rien du tout.''

''Fais-moi croire ce que tu veux, je sais que tu le fais parce que tu ne veux pas en parler.''

''… Peut-être que je veux pas en parler. Non, non, pas « peut-être ». Je _veux_ pas en parler. Lâche ma taille, Heero, laisse-moi partir, maintenant.''

''Pourquoi tu veux pas en parler ?''

''… Parce que je n'ai rien à te dire. Parle tout seul.''

''Pourquoi tu ne veux pas admettre que je suis particulier ?''

''Je te l'ai déjà dit, Heero, t'as pas besoin de moi pour te sentir particulier, exceptionnel. On te le répète à longueur de temps. Tout le monde, tout le monde te le dit, personne ne te connait, tous se basent sur ton image – récemment rescapée grâce à... ce que t'appelles mon sacrifice. Et du coup tu y crois. Pourquoi t'aurais besoin que je te considère comme étant particulier en plus des autres ? Tu n'es _pas_ particulier pour moi, Heero.''

''Tu es particulier pour moi, Duo.''

''Arrête. Je ne réponds pas à ton autorité naturelle, ça te fait rager, tu me supportes pas. Je te dis pas oui-amen à chacun de tes caprices, je t'envoie chier, et tu me dis que tu m'apprécies ? Tu crois que je suis si con que ça ?''

''Justement, Duo. Tu me dis non. Tu me montres que je suis comme les autres. C'est de ça que j'ai besoin. Pas d'une personne de plus qui me considère comme le sauveur du monde, qui ne me connait pas. _Tu_ me connais.''

''… Je ne te connais pas. On ne parle pas assez pour que ce soit le cas.''

''On parle là.''

''… Je me barre.''

''Je t'aime, Duo.''

_._

_Mouvement lasse, soupir lasse, épaules qui voudraient être délivrées, qui se contentent de se hausser._

.

''Oui, Heero, tu me l'as déjà dit. Tu m'as aussi dit que ça ne changerait rien à notre relation, que tu serais toujours le même homme désagréable au possible au boulot, que tu serais le même plan cul, et que tu ne me ferais pas sentir que tu es amoureux. C'était la condition pour qu'on se revoit après que tu me l'ais dit.''

''Je dis beaucoup de choses...''

''… Tu rigoles ou quoi ? T'es toujours enfermé dans ton mutisme comme si tu pensais aux grands problèmes de ce bas monde mieux que personne, et c'est grâce à ça que les gens qui ne connaissent de toi que ton image silencieuse ne savent pas à quel point t'es un couillon imbu de toi-même.''

''Avec toi, je parle.''

''Forse.''

''« Forse » ?''

''Peut-être. Peut-être qu'avec moi tu parles, mais moi, justement, je voudrais que tu te taises.''

''Parce que ça te fait mal d'entendre que quelqu'un t'aime ?''

''Arrête.''

''Pourquoi tu parles en Italien Duo ? Je croyais que t'étais Américain.''

''… ? Je suis Américain. J'ai vu un de mes films préférés en Italien hier soir, et comme je le parle comme ma langue natale c'est spontané, quand je viens d'en entendre, de parler le rital.''

''Il n'y a qu'avec moi que t'es spontané. Avoue-le, Duo. Tu n'as pas lâché un mot en Italien au bureau, pendant toute la journée, et là ça en fait au moins trois.''

''… Tu m'espionnes pendant que je bosse ? Mais c'est quoi ton but en disant ça, que je fasse gaffe à ce que je te dis à toi aussi, à ne plus être naturel non-plus avec toi ?''

''Pourquoi tu l'es en ce moment si tu ne me vois pas comme quelqu'un de particulier ? T'en as besoin, ça te ferait du bien d'être spontané tous les soirs en rentrant du boulot. En rentrant chez moi. D'être naturel.''

''Je suis très naturel quand je parle à Jean-Paul et Caligula.''

''… Jean-Paul et Caligula ?''

''Mes poissons. Jean-Paul Sartre et Caligula.''

''… T'as essayé de passer pour quelqu'un de cultivé en leur choisissant ces noms ?''

''Heero Yuy le Méprisant, le retour. Non, crétin. J'avais une bonne raison de le faire à l'époque. Pas ma faute s'ils ont survécu plus longtemps que prévu et que du coup je me retrouve avec des poissons rouges qui s'appellent Caligula et Jean-Paul Sartre à 25 ans.''

''Ils ont quel âge ?''

''Huit ans. Mais de quoi on parle, là, bordel ?''

''De tes poissons rouges. Je savais pas que t'en avais.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi ?''

''Que tu m'as aidé à rétablir la paix quand on avait 15 ans, qu'on a été embauché dans la même grosse boîte de production de paix à la pelle après, que j'ai été choisi pour mon nom, ma renommée et ma gueule pour nous représenter, toi, Barton, Winner, Chang et moi, mais qu'au final y'a que mon nom qu'est resté quand les vôtres ont intégré chacun un département différent. Tu es artificier, tu as deux poissons aux noms impossibles, tu refuses de t'attacher à quoi que ce soit ni à qui que ce soit, au point de choisir des bestioles de compagnie qui sont censées crever vite et être connes à pleurer pour ne pas avoir à les regretter s'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit. Tu as vingt-cinq ans, tu es célibataire, tu bosses trop, t'habites à 15 kilomètres de ton bureau, tu refuses l'aide d'un ami bienveillant qui te propose le gite juste à côté...''

''T'es pas mon pote, Yuy. Un pote me tiendrait pas la jambe si je voulais partir. Un pote me balancerait pas ça à la gueule sans imaginer que ça puisse me toucher.''

''« Si tu voulais partir ? » Souvent on dit « Alors que » quand on le veut vraiment. Tu es bien sûr de vouloir partir ?''

''Tu joues avec les mots.''

''Et puis c'est quoi, « ça », ce « ça » qui te touche, qui te fait mal ? Le fait que tu refuses de t'attacher ? Que t'as choisi des poissons je cite « qu'on survécu plus longtemps que prévu » parce que tu as subi trop de pertes affectives, trop de mort de personnes sur qui tu comptais pour vouloir risquer de nouveau la manœuvre même avec un animal ?''

''…''

_._

_Un corps qui se tend, un corps qui avait cessé de lutter mais qui recommence à vouloir partir, qui se débat. L'autre tient bon._

.

''Tu vois, Duo. C'est ça, la vraie raison qui fait que tu veux pas me voir comme particulier. Me parle pas de moi au bureau, je sais que je suis un con, et t'es pas beaucoup mieux. Me parle pas d'histoire de principes, tes plans que tu vois qu'une fois, que je suis pas plus. C'est ça, la vraie raison pour que tu ne veuilles pas de moi plus que comme un coup à répétition. Tu ne veux pas t'attacher.''

''… Non. C'est vrai quand je dis que je ne revois jamais mes coups. Que y'a que toi qui me l'imposes.''

''Et tu veux que je continue de croire que je ne suis pas au moins ''particulier'' en me disant que tu fais des exceptions avec toi ?''

''Tu me laisses pas le choix.''

''On a toujours le choix.''

''Je te dis ça pour que tu comprennes que tu m'en demandes déjà trop, Heero. Que je t'en laisse déjà trop, que je ne peux pas faire plus.''

''Et je t'en demande encore plus. Je veux plus, j'ai besoin de plus. L'homme est un être de désirs, Duo. Je veux toujours plus que ce que j'obtiens. C'est mon naturel d'homme. Il n'y a que toi pour ne jamais te permettre d'avoir plus, pour ne jamais vouloir plus que le strict minimum, pour ne pas prendre le risque de souffrir sentimentalement.''

''Arrête de me psychanalyser, Yuy. Si t'es un être de désirs, demande à ta main droite d'abréger tes souffrances et de te soulager à ma place, parce qu'à continuer à m'imposer ces discussions à la con, tu vas plus avoir qu'elle pour y répondre, à tes désirs. Laisse-moi partir, maintenant.''

''Je ne désire pas que du physique, Duo, et il est là le problème. Toi non-plus, tu ne veux pas que ça. Mais tu refuses de t'écouter, d'écouter tes besoins.''

''Mes besoins vont très bien.''

''Tous les besoins ne sont pas que physiologiques. C'est pas boire, manger et baiser qui vont tout t'apporter dans la vie. Tu peux pas être heureux comme ça.''

''Ah oui ? Et être heureux c'est attendre qu'une personne de plus qu'on aime soit descendue ? C'est profiter des instants présents en ce disant que plus tard ça pourrait être trop tard ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, au juste, être toujours dans le doute de si je vais rentrer ou non parce que j'ai pu faire une fausse manip' et sauter avec mon matos ? Être heureux c'est devoir faire ton deuil, voir tout ce que tu n'as pas vécu, une fois de plus, avec quelqu'un avant qu'il ne parte lui aussi, lui encore, un de plus alors que toi tu restes là, sans comprendre pourquoi, alors que toi tu restes là en ayant été et en étant toujours plus exposé que les autres, mais jamais celui qui saute ? A te demander pourquoi c'est pas toi, pourquoi ils sont plus là, pourquoi t'as rien pu faire pour qu'ils le soient encore ?''

''… Il n'y a pas que ça...''

_._

_Une main qui se veut réconfortante sur une cuisse nue, un homme qui se redresse sur le coude en entendant la détresse dans la voix de son vis-à-vis assis tout droit, tendu, tremblant. Une main qui est repoussée sans que celui qui le fasse en ait conscience._

.

''Non, il n'y a pas que ça, Heero, mais _il y a_ ça. Il y a la hantise de voir qu'on est encore celui qui reste, celui qui a été épargné, celui qu'a rien pu faire pour l'autre. Celui qui n'a pas souffert, qui souffre maintenant, celui qui est vivant, qui a accepté de vivre en aimant et en ayant de l'affection pour celui qui est parti. Celui qui voudrait mourir aussi, mais qui a trop peur de la mort, celui qui est censé en être le Dieu, mais qui n'ose même pas l'affronter. Celui qui ne sert que dans son travail parce qu'il a peur de s'investir ailleurs. Peur de devenir dépendant d'autre chose que de deux poissons rouges qui ne pourront jamais lui rendre son affection. Je ne veux pas ça, Heero. Je ne veux _plus_ ça. Je l'ai trop vécu, je peux plus m'y résoudre.''

''Ce n'est pas obligé que ça finisse comme ça.''

''Les autres fois non plus, c'était pas obligé. On n'a _pas_ toujours le choix. C'est un fait.''

''On n'a pas toujours le choix de ce qui se passe, mais on peux toujours l'avoir de la façon de le vivre.''

''Oui. On peut ne pas le vivre. Ça fait partie des choix.''

''Tu fuis.''

''Je sais. Je sais, je fuis, je suis lâche. Je suis un abonné absent de la vie.''

''On ne vit qu'une fois. On se relève toujours, quoi qu'il arrive.''

''Si on n'a pas de raison de se relever, Heero, on reste à terre.''

''… Laisse-moi...''

''Je ne te retiens pas. C'est toi qui m'empêche de partir.''

''… Laisse-moi être ta raison de te relever Duo. Laisse-moi être important, être particulier. Laisse-moi être exceptionnel pour toi, Duo. Pas parce que tu me trouveras exceptionnel, pas pour ma notoriété, pas pour ce qui fait de moi quelqu'un de particulier aux yeux des autres.''

''… Tu me demandes trop, Heero. Tu me fais parler trop, tu m'en demandes trop... Tu me fais souffrir trop. Arrête de me parler de moi, arrête de me faire me confier, arrête de me psychanalyser. Arrête de me deviner. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être particulier à mes yeux. Je croyais que c'était de ça que tu avais besoin, c'est ce que tu m'as dit il y a ¼ d'heure.''

''Justement. Continue de me dire non, continue de m'envoyer chier, continue de me montrer que je ne suis qu'un homme, un homme qui t'aime, un homme qui peut avoir tort, un homme qui a des sautes d'humeur. Rends-moi exceptionnel à tes yeux en me montrant que je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel, par rapport aux autres hommes en général, quand les autres ne me montrent que du respect que je ne mérite pas forcément. Rends-moi exceptionnel en acceptant de m'aimer, en acceptant de me prendre tel que tu me connais, tel que tu me veux. Parle-moi Italien, apprends-moi l'Italien. Parle-moi Italien quand tu te sens à l'aise, continue de me susurrer en Anglais que tu aimes ce que je te fais quand on couche ensemble. Sois toi, laisse-moi être moi, rappelle-moi que je ne suis que moi. Laisse-moi être ta raison de te relever si jamais tu perds encore quelqu'un d'autre.''

_._

_Un visage qui essaie de ne pas être trop marqué par l'émotion, face à la détermination, à l'envie de l'autre.  
Un visage qui doute, encore. Qui doutera toujours un peu, probablement._

.

''… Je... Je ne peux pas encore. Je vais y réfléchir... On a le temps.''

''Tu l'as dit toi-même, attendre plus tard, ça peut être trop tard. Tu peux faire une fausse manip', être celui qui s'en va, et je n'aurai jamais eu ta réponse.''

''Tu es en train de me dire que je pourrais faire mal mon travail ?''

''Tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure. Tu t'enfermes dans ton complexe d'infériorité, encore. Tu détournes la conversation en me faisant croire que je te prends de haut quand je te dis que tu peux te tuer. Tu _peux_ faire une erreur de manip', tu le sais, je le sais.''

''… Tout comme tu pourrais t'électrocuter en bidouillant ton PC.''

''Oui, c'est pas exclu. Ça serait con de ne pas en avoir profité avant, non ? Encore plus con que de mourir électrocuté par mon portable. On n'est pas à l'abri, Duo, toi comme moi. Toi à cause du métier que tu as choisi d'exercer, moi parce que je suis une image et qu'il y a toujours des fous qui choisissent de s'en prendre à la paix en descendant celui qui la représente. Ça pourrait être Réléna, ça pourrait être moi.''

''… Il y a trop de risques à s'embarquer là-dedans. Et puis je ne veux pas m'enfermer dans une relation, je ne veux pas d'un boulet au pied.''

''… Tu vois d'autres personnes que moi en ce moment ? Pour coucher avec, je veux dire.''

''… Pas en ce moment, mais ça pourrait venir, je pourrais tomber sur quelqu'un de meilleur que toi au lit, et si je n'ai aucun lien affectif avec toi, je pourrais changer sans me poser de question.''

''Quelqu'un de meilleur, tant que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mieux.''

''… Je ne vois pas la nuance.''

''Meilleur physiquement, meilleur quand tu couches avec. S'il n'est pas mieux que moi, mieux que ce que tu vois de moi, que ce que tu pourrais voir de moi si tu ne t'attachais pas qu'à mes mauvais côtés, tu n'auras aucune raison d'aller voir ce que cet autre vaut dans un lit alors que tu as un... « lien affectif » avec moi en même temps.''

''… Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que je veux.''

''Tu ne veux pas le savoir, Duo. Tu n'as vécu que pour le physique depuis trop longtemps. Le problème c'est que ce n'était pas par choix, c'était ta seule défense contre la douleur affective. Tu connais le principe de la cristallisation des sentiments, Duo ?''

''… Tu recommences à me psychanalyser.''

''Et on reste dans la psychanalyse. Selon Freud, les émotions ressenties par les êtres vivants sont toutes liées à l'Eros et au Thanatos, donc à l'Amour, très exactement au sexe, et à la Mort. Ce qui rend l'homme différent des autres animaux, ce sont ses sentiments : la capacité de transformer ces émotions, de les cristalliser. Tu ressens plus de plaisir si tu couches avec quelqu'un que tu aimes, même si le plaisir purement physique en lui-même est moindre que ce que tu peux trouver ailleurs sans sentiments.''

''… Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu crois que je suis comme un animal qui ne saurait pas être fidèle s'il n'est pas sûr de trouver un plus grand plaisir physique avec son partenaire plutôt qu'un autre ?''

''Je te dis ça parce que tu te refuses à avoir des sentiments qui touchent à l'affection, à l'amour. Tu as perdu beaucoup de monde avant d'avoir peut-être pu aimer en faisant l'amour, tu as fermé ton cœur à la vie peut-être avant d'avoir pu tester ça.''

_._

_La silhouette assise se détend. Fond presque.  
Le visage n'est plus tendu, n'est plus nerveux. Le visage doute, le visage hésite. L'homme derrière le visage aussi._

.

''… J'ai peur de ce qui se passe, Heero.''

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''

''… Je me laisse convaincre.''

''Pourquoi tu as peur ? Il n'y a pas de raison.''

''Je ne me suis pas laissé convaincre de vivre depuis dix ans. Je ne me suis pas laissé convaincre de quoi que ce soit sans être certain des conséquences depuis dix ans. Je me laisse convaincre, là, je ne sais pas où je vais, je ne sais pas si c'est bien...''

''C'est bien pour toi. C'est bien pour moi. Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir vivre.''

''Je ne sais pas faire. Je ne sais pas me laisser vivre.''

''Tu vas apprendre. Tu commences déjà : tu dis ce que tu ressens. Tu acceptes de ressentir.''

_._

_Un corps qui se redresse enfin complètement dans le lit, l'autre qui semble toujours atterré, qui se laisse serrer à la taille, qui laisse la main qui se veut réconfortante sur sa cuisse, dans son dos.  
Qui se laisse enlacer._

.

''Tu es le Dieu de la mort, Duo, tu es mon Thanatos. Laisse-moi être ton Eros. Laisse-moi être ton Heero.''

''Comment je dois faire ?''

''Aime-moi. Laisse-toi m'aimer, tu t'en empêches depuis si longtemps.''

_._

_Le corps se détend sensiblement. Il n'est plus atterré, juste lasse. Fatigué.  
Une bouche balayée par de longues mèches enfuies de la natte en cherche une autre, la trouve._

.

''… Dis, Heero... Ça fait combien de temps qu'on sort ensemble ?''

''… Officiellement ? Quelques secondes. Que nos collègues se posent la question en voyant qu'on se couve du regard et non plus qu'on se matte ouvertement ? Plusieurs semaines. Qu'on se voit au moins trois soirs par semaines sans voir personne d'autre, qu'on couche ensemble et que je n'arrive pas à te retenir après ? Sept mois exactement. Que je t'aime ? Plus longtemps. Que tu m'aimes ? Sans doute un peu moins.''

''… Comment tu le sais ?''

''J'avais peur de te perdre au début, Duo. Peur de te perdre dans le sens peur que tu ne veuilles plus revenir chez moi si je te disais ce que je ressentais. J'ai attendu longtemps avant d'essayer de te retenir, j'ai attendu de voir que tu ne voulais pas partir non plus, en fait, malgré tes départs systématiques. Trop systématiques pour être pragmatiques. Tu as des principes qui ne tiennent pas toujours la route, mais tu es logique : tu as faim, tu es fatigué : tu dors sur place et tu retiens la place de la bouffe. Ça fait des mois que tu viens ici, que tu repars toujours à moitié mort, et que tu me demandes à chaque fois _où_ tu peux trouver à manger dans le même appartement toujours. Tu n'étais même pas conscient de ce que tu ressentais, mais tu faisais quand même tout pour ne pas paraître plus attaché que ça. Pour te comporter en coup alors qu'on était au moins un plan, que tu étais plus qu'un plan pour moi, quelqu'un qui connait cet appartement parfaitement même s'il prétend le contraire.''

''… Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ?''

''Tu m'as jamais écouté. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir, te mettre devant tes sentiments pour que tu acceptes de m'écouter avant aujourd'hui. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire peur à te connaître mieux que tu ne te connais sur certains points, je n'ai pas voulu te faire peur à te dire ce que j'attendais quand je savais pertinemment que tu n'en voulais pas.''

''… Tu sais, si tu m'avais pas convaincu ce soir, je serais pas revenu. Après tout ce que tu m'as dit...''

''Je sais. J'ai eu peur de t'avoir perdu, ce soir.''

''Perdu... T'exagères. Je n'aurais pas été mort.''

''C'aurait été comme si. C'aurait été pire. Tu peux imaginer les réactions d'un mort, tu peux lui parler dans ta tête, imaginer qu'il t'entend, qu'il te répond. Qu'il t'aime toujours autant que tu l'aimes. Tu ne peux pas le faire quand l'autre est vivant et que tu le vois tous les jours. Que tu vois qu'il ne t'aime pas, qu'il ne veut plus de toi''

''… T'as pris un risque.''

''Tu risques ce que tu n'as plus risqué depuis dix ans. J'ai rien pris comme risque à côté de ça.''

''… Je veux que tu sois ma raison de me relever, Heero.''

''Je veux être ton Eros, Duo. Sois mon Shinigami.''

''… D'accord. Mon Heero. Mon Eros.''

_._

_Un corps qui se laisse enlacer, longuement. Qui se laisse coucher entre les draps, qui accepte d'oublier qu'il était sur le point de partir, qui accepte d'oublier la raison pour laquelle il était sur le point de partir.  
Un corps qui s'abandonne, qui s'abandonne au sommeil dans un lit qui n'est pas le sien, dans des bras qui ne sont pas qu'amis, dans la vie qu'il accepte de goûter à nouveau. De goûter en tant qu'adulte, lui qui l'a abandonnée quand il n'était qu'enfant.  
Un corps qui s'abandonne à son homme, pour la nuit, pour le reste du temps. Qui accepte de ne plus appartenir seulement à ses poissons, à son travail, à sa sécurité sentimentale.  
Un corps qui se promet de ne pas laisser la Mort et encore moins la Vie lui prendre sa nouvelle raison de se relever._

_._

_Sa nouvelle raison de vivre._

_._

_._

**WALA** !

* * *

=)

**Tadam !**

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Un peu... kawai sur les bords à la fin, mais ça fait longtemps que ça m'était pas arrivé, donc vous m'excusez hein (en tout cas, je m'excuse moi-même, c'est le principal).

Ah voui, et ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas fait dans l'univers du manga, et il y a certainement des incohérences, puisque je ne l'ai pas vu ni lu (arf arf).

J'espère que ça vous a pas trop remuer dans le mauvais sens du poil (euh...C'est pas ça l'expression, mais je sais plus écrire à cette heure-ci. 17h00. Oui, bon, no comment.)

**A tout vite !**

.

_Naus_


End file.
